


一肚子欧气也拯救不了的狗逼PCR 车部分

by CailleachYuuki



Category: Cailleach - Fandom, 花怜 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 09:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CailleachYuuki/pseuds/CailleachYuuki





	一肚子欧气也拯救不了的狗逼PCR 车部分

实验室下午两点打卡，歇过晌，谢怜看了眼计时器，见里摇瓶培养结束还有四个多小时，抻了个懒腰：“我教你怎么用灭菌锅？”  
花城在他腿上翻了个身，脸埋进对方衬衫下摆，含糊说好啊，三郎一定拿个小本本认真学习，谢怜欠手，给他扎了个小揪，拨弄几下，笑道感谢校董先生给本实验室换了昂贵的灭菌锅，快起来，谢老师带你感受一下金钱的力量。  
“三郎只想感受这个。”花城亲了下他腰侧，给谢怜推推搡搡怼到沙发脚，哈哈笑着搂住他，“老师不喜欢这个？”  
……怎么还玩起师生play了？？？  
谢怜窘迫得不行，花城撩开他衣服后摆手伸进去摩挲，小声道我锁了门，老师真的不想？  
茶水间没有窗户，挣扎间谢怜手肘撞到了沙发背上方的吊灯开关，小房间内瞬间沉入一片昏暗，谢怜咬咬嘴唇，最终还是屈服于小花同学湿润又明亮的眼睛，小声道：“……别弄进去。”  
花城得了允许，拍拍谢怜屁股示意他跪直，把他裤子退到膝盖窝，食指曲起刮了下臀缝，嗤地一声笑道：“老师比我想的兴奋多了。”  
“闭嘴……”谢怜后面痒得越来越厉害，随着浅处被抠挖，渐渐泛起湿意，搅弄的声响越来越大。因着这里和实验室只隔了一扇磨砂玻璃窗，稍一侧头就能看见学生们来回走动的模糊身影，谢怜咬着手指小声呜咽，身体无法自控地兴奋、绞紧，前面硬得发疼，瞥见花城端正穿着的衣服，突然提起臀部，主动把身体从他手指上抽离。  
花城道：“想换个姿势？”谢怜摇摇头，三下两下脱掉下身衣物，弯着腰滑下沙发，跪在自己的牛仔裤上，嘴唇在对方下腹的小帐篷上蹭了蹭，仰起头，一瞬不错地和他对视。  
“昨天晚上才吃过，”花城叹了口气，“别闹，快让我抱抱。”  
谢怜摇摇头，身体往前探了探，手臂圈住花城的腰，用牙齿一点点解开裤扣、拉下拉链，隔着布料，含住那块形状明显的物件。  
花城嘶了一声，手指插进他发间，犹豫半晌，终究还是舍不得推拒，只好放任谢怜用嘴放出那物件，歪着头从根部一路舔上来，用舌尖不停撩拨顶端薄皮，吮吸几次，再整根吞下。

“唔……”  
跪着的人这两年口部技术明显提高，只一会儿，就弄得花城身体紧绷，推着他肩膀示意快吐出来。谢怜又往前趴了一点，将蕈头咽下，抵着喉口小幅度摩擦，他给这过于强烈的刺激逼出了眼泪，干呕个不停，又不愿吐出来，花城摸摸他喉结，仿佛能隔着薄薄皮肉碰到自己放肆的那根。男人红了眼，压低声音说了句什么，忽然扳住谢怜头部猛插了几下，在对方骤然尖锐起来的哼叫声中抽出来，紧贴齿列地捅进去，轻轻拍打他鼓起的腮帮，笑着问这里还是用下面？  
这人身上可能有个隐藏开关，捅到了就换了个人似的，就着这姿势堵住谢老师的嘴，半逼半拽地把人弄到桌子底下——这个角度卡着观察窗死角，实验室里的学生只要不扒着窗户把眼珠子抠出来，根本注意不到茶水间里发生了什么。  
谢怜被捂住嘴，串在花城身上，脚腕架在桌子上，上半身紧贴桌面，下身含着烙铁，乳尖磨着铁桌面，截然不同却又如出一撤的快感几乎要把他拦腰撕开。  
他不敢叫出声，只能在花城捅得狠了或者实在喘不了气的时候闷闷呜咽，手指痉挛，把桌上的报纸抓得破破烂烂。  
“乖，别弄伤指甲，”花城单手反剪他一双手腕，另一手仍紧紧捂着，谢怜腰部失去支撑，被破开得更深了些，恍惚感觉那玩意要从喉咙钻出来，将他串成串，架在情欲上烤得吱吱作响。  
他被剥个精光，连双袜子都不给，花城却实验服都好端端穿着，一边操一边小声问：”师兄，是这样做吗，顶这里就会有反应？”  
“唔……唔唔唔……”谢怜叫不出声，一口气掰成好几段才能喘过去，他被以折叠的姿势操了太久，大腿酸痛，圆润的脚趾紧绷起来，眼泪糊了满脸，浑身蒸熟了一样泛着红色，背上斑驳痕迹给汗水浸过，更是红紫鲜艳。身后的快感一波波沿脊柱蹿进脑子，抽插带出的粘稠水声越来越响，谢怜被小腹至股间成片的酸麻搅得不由自主绷紧身体，然而无论怎样用力，都无法绞紧制住体内那根的凶猛冲撞，下身随着每次撞击磕到桌沿儿，过于强烈的快感成了铺天盖地的折磨，他可怜兮兮挣扎起来，呜呜哀叫，试图阻止身后那人凶残的操弄。  
花城抵在深处，快速用力地撞了几十下，在谢怜骤然蜷起身体凄惨哭饶之时撤出来，松开桎梏他双腕的手，将人调了个个，用唇舌堵住他即将冲出的尖叫，托着站起来，走到房间角落里。  
这个姿势太要命了，谢怜还沉浸在刚刚那一波里没缓过来，手脚软绵绵使不上力气，被花城架在臂弯按在墙上，除了拼命攀住他，将舌头讨好地送进对方口中以外，只能紧闭着眼感受身体被自下而上狠狠破开的尖锐快感。  
谢怜身下那根硬到了极点，然而腾不出手套弄，花城也显然没有要帮忙的意思，甚至将他小腿捞起来架在肩膀上，照着敏感那处狠狠冲撞，弄得谢怜直翻白眼。  
“让我……我……呜呜呜呜！！”好不容易唇舌得了自由，然而一句话没说完就又被吻住，花城吞吃下他所有呻吟求饶，动作大到相连出都捣出白沫，溅得墙上裤子上到处都是。谢怜半闭着眼，隐约淌出些涣散的光，眼角湿润艳红，在极近的距离下，甚至无端带了些风月，他忽然瞪大眼，双眼翻白，身体紧绷，抖得可怜，前面喷出的液体沾湿对方的实验服，还有些落到腹部，凉的他下意识瑟缩。  
花城抱着他坐回椅子上，就着他高潮后绞紧的滋味抽插一阵射在浅处，搂着谢怜腻乎乎接了几个吻，笑道谢谢师兄款待。  
“……别说了。”谢怜提不起力气，顺从地被抱到沙发上抱住腿根地让花城清理，直到穿好衣服边喝水边看花城走来走去打扫战场，还是没想明白自己怎么就这么大胆，敢在茶水间做这种事。  
万一哪个学生突然敲门怎么办？

“师兄，你回来了吗？咦谁把门锁了？”  
这么想着，突然实验室的学生敲了敲门，谢怜在心里边啪啪掌嘴边浑身冒蒸汽，窘迫地咬着水杯瞪花城，想起身开门，然而身体酸得暂时站不起来，只好继续瞪他。  
花城摊摊手，从背包里掏出一卷薄毯盖住他，强行把人摆成午睡姿势，又飞快脱了实验服，随便解开几颗衬衫扣子，揉乱因为一场情事而微微潮湿的头发，含糊应了声，摇摇晃晃过去开门。  
目睹花魔仙全身变的谢怜：“……”


End file.
